In The Name Of Love
by NeonOfFairyTail
Summary: Levi Ackerman x Reader "Nothing I just... tch." - When there's madness. When there's poison in your head. When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed. I will hold you in the depths of your depair. And it's all ιи тнє иαмє σf ℓσνє. - "I don't hate you... as much as I hate everyone else."
1. Chapter 1

You were walking atop Wall Rose doing a morning stroll. You were alone, for everyone else was frantic about the possibility of Eren Yeagar helping humanity in the fight against the Titans.

In the distance, you could spot Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis walking on the wall as well. You were sure that they were discussing their beliefs on where Yeagar should end up. You haven't had direct contact with Erwin or any of the other Commanders for a few days so you were unsure of where the Survey Corps stood. What you've heard has been that Erwin plans to take Yeagar in as a scout.  
You believed that it was logical, thinking back to the last fight and Yeagar's impact in the reports. You've also heard that the Military Police wanted to dissect him and then mark him as a fallen soldier.

"Captain Y/N," you hear a voice call, interrupting your thoughts. You look up to see Erwin approaching you.

"Commander," you reply with a salute. He nods and then you relax. You've known Erwin for a while so normally you're pretty casual, but on duty you prefer to keep professional. "I would appreciate it if you could attend today's court case," Erwin requests.

The one on Eren Yeager? Not to be rude Sir, but I've been out of the loop with information about him, I don't think I would be too useful in court," you inform him. "Yes, I'm aware though I would like Captain Levi and yourself to attend. The odds are not exactly in our favor, but we do have a proposal prepared."

"And that proposal would be?" you question. "Well it depends how the debate unfold," he simply says. Your eyes widen slightly, "So you're literally just winging this case?"

"All we ever do is wing things Y/N, this shouldn't be much different. Anyhow, I do expect your presence there," he tells you. "Sir," you say with a salute as he walks away.

You feel a bead of sweat drip down your neck. "That quickly turned from a request into an order," you mumble heading back to your quarters.

You enter the courthouse a few moments before the case begins. Because of your rank, you get plenty of salutes as you make your way to the Survey Corps members. You stand next to Captain Levi, and to his left is Commander Erwin.

"Captain Y/N, glad you could make it," Erwin says with a hint of sarcasm. "Hey, you never actually told me what time this thing started so I was just playing it by ear," you say with a scolding tone. You notice Levi eyeing you and you smile slightly at him. He nods in return and then turns to tell Erwin something.

You wouldn't exactly say you're friends with Levi, acquaintances would probably be the best word for it.

You hear the door shut loudly, and who you can assume is Eren Yeager stands at the entrance of the room. Behind him are two Military Police who are most likely his guards. Yeager looks around taking in all of his surroundings. You look around yourself and notice everyone staring at him with either fear, interest or both.

Alright, move it!" one of the MP yells, shoving the boy forward with his rifle. "How rude," you mumble. They continue to walk to the center of the courthouse. "On your knees, now" another MP orders. Yeager obliges and they lock him in place. The two members of the MP make their way over to the side where the Military Police stand.

Alright, shall we begin?" Darius Zackly says before looking at a piece of paper. "You name is Eren Yeager, and as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life when called to for the good of the people, is that correct?"

"Yes," Yeager simply replies. "As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, Military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court marshal. As a Commander of our own forces this matter is enough to my discretion. Thus I will decide whether you live or you die. Any objections?" Zackly finishes. Your eyes narrow slightly trying to figure this whole thing out. "No sir," Yeager replies. "Your astuteness is appreciated."

"Let us proceed. As expected covering up your existence has proven quite fruitless. And unless we publicly disclose your existence one way or another, we risk the outbreak of wide spread civil unrest. A choice must be made, and the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police or the Scout Regiment. To begin the Military Police will now present their case," Zackly says reading the paper word for word.

"Thank you. My name is Nile Dok. I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation following a thorough examination of his physiology. Subject Eren Yeager should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Yeager's ability played a part in turning back the latest Titan Incursion. However, as has been stated his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all the information that we can from him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity," Dok finishes.

As he finished speaking a wall cultist begins to freak out about him defiling Wall Rose. You roll your eyes as he goes on. "So it's pretty much if he gets sent to the Military Police he dies and if he gets sent to us he helps us take back Wall Maria?" you question quietly. "That's the plan," Levi simply replies. Zackly asks the cultist to stay quiet and then turns towards us. "And now I'd like to hear the Scout Regiment's proposed plan."

"If we even have one," You mutter quietly receiving an elbow to your left rib. You glare at Levi and he continues to look straight.

"Yes Sir, as the Commander of the Survey Core I, Erwin Smith, propose the following: Let Eren join our ranks. Reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts, and we will utilize his Titan Ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all," Commander finishes. The courthouse immediately fills with whispers.

"Hm? Is that it?" Zackly questions a little shocked as well.

"Yes, with his assistance, I am certain that we can reclaim Wall Maria. There go, I believe our top priority is perfectly clear," Commander responds. "Quite bold. Assuming you were given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pixis, the wall in Trost District has been completely sealed is that correct?" Zackly asks. "Yes, I doubt it's gate will ever open again," Pixis replies.

"We'll depart from Calaneth District to the east from there we'll make for Shiganshina. A new route can be established as we proceed," Erwin says glancing at Zackly.

"But that's ridiculous! Our time and money would be better spent sealing up all the gates! There the only parts of the wall that the Colossal Titan can break, right? Let's reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire affair!" a merchant says frantically. A scout from behind you says a rude remark to the merchant causing you to look behind you with a glare.

"We can't afford anymore of your childish antics or your delusions of grandeur!" he says back only speaking for himself.

"Squealing louder won't help your case, pig. While we're bolstering our defenses, do you think that Titans are going to stand ideally by? When you say we can't afford, do you speak for anyone other than your fat merchant friends? Do you pigs even realize that most of our people are struggling just to survive off of what little land we have left?" Levi says causing you to giggle quietly.

"I'm simply saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we've got!" the merchant replies. The same wall cultist from before starts going off about changing the wall. You sigh slightly and put a lock of your H/L H/C hair behind your ear. The two start bickering back and forth until Zackly calls for order.

"Now then Mr. Yeager I have a question for you. As a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanities call, can you still serve by controlling your ability?" Zackly says turning towards Yeager.

"Yes, I will Sir!" he responds honestly. "Oh? Is that so? This report from the Battle for Trost contradicts that statement," Zackly announces. He pulls the report closer to his face. "'Just after transforming it seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman.' And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Zackly asks the witness stand.

"Me, that would be me Sir," A taller girl with short black hair says. "Alright then, is it true that Eren Yeager assaulted you while he was in Titan form?" Zackly questions her. She hesitates for a moment and the girl standing next to her tells her something.

"Yes, all of that's true," she says causing gasps and whispers. "However, he also saved my life twice before and in each circumstance he was using his Titan Ability! The first, shortly after Trost fell, I was nearly killed by a titan but then Eren came. He stepped in a protected me. The second time, he transformed to shield Armin and me from cannon fire. I implore you to take these facts into consideration!"

"Objection!" Dok says. "I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and was subsequently taken in by the Yeager family. What's more, our own internal investigation into this matter led to a most shocking discovery. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of nine dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing all of them to death!" he says causing multiple gasps from the audience. You feel a tick mark appear on your forehead. "Granted this all was done in self defense, one cannot help but question the violent nature of the act. Knowing all of this, should we really invest in him?"

"Even if she does have personal feelings towards Eren Yeager that does not change her testimony if it is the truth. And with the kidnappings, were the two of them just supposed to stand by while they got kidnapped? In the way of self defense, I think most people would have a violent nature," you proclaim against his statement.

"Maybe she's one," a merchant says pointing towards Mikasa Ackerman. "I bet she's not human either!" Other merchants start suggesting ideas as well.

"Now hold on a second! Maybe I'm the monster that you want dead, but you leave her out of this!" Yeager yells facing the Military Police. "She's innocent!"

"Like we trust you!"

"It's the truth!"

"She must be one if you protect her!"

"Stop it!" Yeager yells, pulling the bar that is keeping his handcuffs in place. "You're wrong, about it all. But you're so intent on pushing selfish agendas, you're blind to what's in front of you."

"Wait what do you mean?" Dok questions.

"What does it even matter? None of you have ever even seen a titan. So why are you so afraid, huh?" Yeager responds. You can't help, but let a little grin appear on your face as he talks back to the MP. "There's no sense in having power if you're not going to use it to fight! If you're too scared to fight for your lives, fine. Let me do it! You, you're all cowards! Just shut up!" he yells pulling harder on the handcuffs. "And put all your faith in me!"

"Take aim dammit!" Dok tells the MP standing next to him. You feel Levi hop over the fence in front of us. As the Military Police gets ready to shoot Yeager, Levi kicks him in the face causing one of his teeth to fall out. Levi kicks him in the gut, knees him in the face and continues to beat him in front of a shocked crowd.

"U-Um Commander?" you question quietly, glancing over at him. He just puts a finger up to his lips to hush you.

Yeager continues to cough up blood as Levi starts to speak, "You know personally, I think nothing instills discipline like pain. You don't need a good talking to. What you're in need of boy, is to be taught a lesson, and you happen to be in perfect kicking position." He finishes and continues to beat the shit out of him.

"N-Now hold on Levi," Dok says putting his hand up. "What is it?" Levi says with irritation in his voice. "It's dangerous. What if he gets angry? Turns into a titan?" Dok says clearly terrified. Levi kicks him again. "Don't be silly, after all you guys just want to dissect him, don't you?" he questions.

"During the time that he was transformed they say that Yeager was able to kill twenty titans before he ran out of strength, as an enemy, his intelligence just makes him all the more dangerous. But I could still take him down without a problem. How many of you can say the same? Before you torment to beast you better think, can you actually kill him?" Levi asks looking towards the Military Police, the merchants, and the wall cultists.

 _Rather cocky of himself if you ask me._

"Sir! I have a proposition." Erwin says with a hand raised. "Proceed," Zackly instructs him. "There is still too much we don't know, and no doubt his danger will be ever-present. As such I suggest this; Eren Yeager be placed under Captain Levi's supervision. We'll conduct a recon mission outside of the wall."

"Yeager will join you in this excursion?" Zackly questions.

"Yes sir, and you can look upon the missions result yourself. If he successfully controls his ability, Eren will approve in his value towards mankind," Erwin tells him. "Eren Yeager will be closely supervised? And if he should, loose control?" Zackly further asks.

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that, the only downside is there's absolutely no middle ground," Levi tells Zackly.

"Hm, then I have made my choice. Eren Yeager will be placed in custody of the Scout Regiment. Case dismissed," Zackly finishes before getting up. Erwin, Levi and Yeager quickly leave and you follow short behind.

You all head upstairs and go into a secluded room. Commander Hanji tends to Yeager's wounds and asks some strange questions at that.

"Sorry for all that, but that theatrics did get you places in our custody," Erwin says. "No I understand," Yeager replies. "I can assure you the pain was worth it, we played our trump card at the perfect time," Erwin says as he continues to comfort him.

You lean against the wall waiting for a chance to introduce yourself. Levi moves from his spot on the wall to sitting next to Yeager. They make small talk and then Hanji starts scolding Levi. She then reveals Eren's tooth.

"Wait you picked that thing up? That's disgusting," You say, scrunching your nose. "This is a precious sample, I'll have you know," Hanji says towards you. "Hey just be glad that people like that aren't dissecting you," Levi says. "Don't you dare compare me to _them_."

"Oh Eren, I forgot to introduce you, this is Captain Y/N L/N," Erwin says motioning towards you. "Pleasure," you say with a wave and a smile. He quickly salutes at you and you roll your eyes. "No need for that," you tell him flicking him on the forehead.

"Y/N," Erwin says. "Yes?" you question, turning towards him. "I would like you to join Levi's squad as co-captain," he informs you. You glance towards Levi for a second. "Wait a minute..." you said and put your hand up to your chin. "Are you demoting me?!" you start to whine. The Commanders in front of you start laughing. Causing your face to flush. "No, nothing of the sorts. We just figured we could use you in protecting and possibly taking down Eren, here," Erwin replies.

You start mumbling to yourself, "Sounds like a demotion to me."

 ** _NeonOfFairyTail 6/4/2017_**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi, Eren and you quickly left after you were instructed to join them. You met up with the other four members of The Special Operations Squad in the Trost District. The other members were Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz and Eld Jinn. They were all exceptional soldiers and you quickly made friends with Petra

The seven of you were headed to the Old Scout Regiment Headquarters on horseback. They ride was silent, but not at all awkward. No one spoke until we were in front of the building.

"An architectural marvel, don't you agree? A proper royal residence once upon a time and more recently, our former headquarters. Fancy; yes, but absurdly impractical once the Scouts got down to business. Much, much far removed from any river or wall..." Oluo start going off about the building.

"Oluo I don't think he cares about your history lesson," you say from behind them. Both him and Eren look back at you. "I just want to make sure he doesn't expect the royal treatment-" he starts before he bites his tongue. Petra and you start laughing slightly.

"Does that happen often?" you question Petra as you all start to get off of your horses. "Quiet often actually," she replies. You walk over to some stairs and Oluo sits down.

"That's what you get for flapping your jowls on horseback," Petra tells Oluo. "The rookie needed to know his place," he says his voice slightly muffled from the rag he's holding up to his mouth. "Considering he was locked up for days before today, he probably knows his place," you mention looking over at him.

"Even so, first impressions are important," he says with a grin. You glance over at Petra. "Well you certainly made an impression on him, no question there," she says and you nod in agreement. "Indeed so, our exchange went exactly as planned," Oluo says. "Wait you planned to almost bite you tongue off? That's kind of masochistic don't you think?" you say with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't mind him Captain Y/N, he's been trying to act like Captain Levi for a while now. It's kind of embarrassing," Petra says with an eye roll. "I see, Y/N is fine too. I've never been one for formalities," you tell her with a smile.

"Petra dear, if you intend to hound me like a wife there's more of me that you need to be acquainted with before laying claim to the privilege," Oluo tells her looking at her out of the side of his eye.

"Gross!" you say loudly. "You disgusting swine herd," Petra says right after you. Eld and Gunther start walking over to you. You notice Eren watching all of you.

"Look at these weeds," Gunther says look down at the ground. "This place has gone to hell." Eld stops walking when he gets next to him. "It's been abandoned for years, but the insides are shambles," he adds.

Levi walks up from behind them, "In which case we have a problem, best grab a broom and get to work." You suddenly remembered Erwin telling you about Levi being a clean freak. You suppose it's better than being a slob. You head upstairs with Eren and start sweeping the floors.

After about an hour you're still sweeping all of the rooms and Eren is working on scrubbing the window sills. It hasn't gotten much cleaner, but what can you expect when there's only seven of us and one huge castle.

"I think were about done now?" Eren questions looking over at you. "I'm not I still have two more rooms that need sweeping," you inform him. "But if I were you I would clean everything twice, I've heard that Levi is a complete clean freak," you say looking up at him.

"Wait heard?" he questions you. You nod in reply. "You're both Captains, but you don't know each other?" You sigh and continue to move your broom from side to side. "We know each other, I just wouldn't call us close friends," you say with a laugh.

"Since we're both Captains it also doesn't require us to work together often because normally we have our own squads to attend, this being the exception of course," you explain to him.

"I guess that makes sense, have you met any of the others then?" Eren asks me. "I've had to work with Eld before, but beyond hearing of their accomplishments, I haven't had the chance to acquaint myself with the others." you tell him. Eren starts to make his way towards the door. "I'm going to inform Captain that I'm done," he tells you. "Good luck," you say hitting him on the back with the broom. You laugh as he tried to rub the dust of off him.

Shortly after Eren leaves Levi comes upstairs in his place. He looks around and scoffs. "He calls this clean?" he questions to no one in particular. "I tried to warn him," you say pulling the piece of fabric around your neck over your face. You try to dust the corners of the room, but you have no avail.

"You seem to be struggling there," Levi says from behind you. You turn around to see him with an amused look in his eye. "Like you could do it any better," you whine at him. He walks over to you and you notice that he's about two inches taller than you.

 **(I'm so sorry if you're not short or whatever but you will be in this!)**

"Is that a challenge L/N?" Levi asks you. "You're barely taller than me! There's no way you'll be able to reach it either," you tell him. "Hm," he says grabbing the duster from you. He walks out of the room and returns with a stool. You can feel your eye brow twitch as he stands on the stool to dust the rest of the corner. "That's not even fair!" you claim as he gets down. "It's completely fair," Levi says handing the duster back to you and marching out of the room. You feel your face flush slightly in irritation.

Eren returns once again with a discouraged look on his face. You all finish your necessary cleaning by night fall and head to where the cafeteria would've been. You all sit down and chat about trivial things over a cup of tea.

"It's safe to assume that our standing order will stretch into next week," Eld says. "Word to the grapevine is that we're gearing up for a big mission a month from now. Where a bunch of wet behind the ears recruits are slated to be our main backup."

"That can't be right. Why do something like that? The cadets have been through enough with the last titan attack, why subject them to that kind of danger again?" Gunther questions. "You have to wonder how many of those snivel-drag-runts peed themselves," Oluo adds look at his cup. You finish taking a drink of your tea. "Or bit their tongues," you say mockingly at Oluo.

"Surely this can't be the case," Petra says bringing us back on topic. We all look at Levi. "Mission planning isn't my responsibility, but it is Erwin's and you can bet the man's obsessed over every angle," he says.

That's probably true, it's just a unique circumstance considering that now we have this hope that we don't even know how to deal with," you mention and everyone looks at Eren. He looks down at the table. "Most people have trouble believing it," you add.

"So how does it work? This whole changing into a titan trick, really?" Eld questions him. "Wish I could tell you, but fact is, my memory isn't quite clear. I guess it's kind of like being in a trance, I do know the trigger seems to be hurting myself in some way, like biting my hand," Eren answers him.

"Oddly specific if you ask me," you say taking another drink of tea. "You're not going to get anything out of him. Apart from what the scribblers have laid out in the reports," Levi says before picking up his cup. "Not that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you know who/em won't have a go at it." Commander Hanji."You be lucky to be alive after that one lays into you, course it's only a matter of time."

"Who are you talking about?" Eren asks. There's suddenly a loud bang at the door and an "Ow!" following it. "Oh Hanji," you mumble putting a hand to your forehead. Petra gets up and lets her in

The brown haired woman with glasses walks into the room while rubbing her forehead. "I'm so sorry," Hanji says in a low voice. "Good evening Team Levi! How is castle life treating everyone?" she says more cheerful. "You're too early," Levi says. "By castle life do you mean how rubbing the floor is treating us?" you question receiving laughs from Petra, Oluo and Gunther.

"Section Commander Hanji?" Eren questions. "Hello Eren! In the event that you haven't pieced it together yet, it's my job to spearhead the Scout Regiments research efforts. Essentially I poke and prod our captive titan specimens. I'd very much like your help," Hanji says.

"My help? In what way? Like what would I have to do?" Eren questions her.

"Join me of course! On a quest of scientific discovery!" Hanji says a little too excited. "Well um, I'm happy to help, but I'm afraid it's not up to me. I'm under close restrictions by order of the higher ups, you see," Eren explains clearly weary. You groan a little bit. He should've just told her no.

"Levi! What's on the docket for him tomorrow?" Hanji questions. "Clearing out all the weeds," Levi replies simply. "Excellent then! It's decided! Young man, tomorrow will be grand," Hanji says grabbing his hand. "Uh... Kay. But, uh, just so I'm clear what exactly will I be doing?" You drop your face onto the table as he continues to ask her questions. "Idiot, shut up," you hear Oluo say.

Levi starts to get up and once he does the rest of you follow. "I think that's our cue," you say as you all leave Eren there with Hanji.

"So who's going to be taking care of the weeds tomorrow?" you question realizing that Eren will be gone. "You can do it," Levi says simply. "But I-" you start. You're interrupted by Oluo's laughing.

"Oluo you can take care of the bathrooms," Levi says before walking to his quarters. You burst out laughing at the ridiculous face Oluo made. "I'd rather take the weeds over bathrooms that haven't been cleaned in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"years!/em" you exclaim following after Levi, as for your quarters are across from his.

You enter your quarters to find a simple room. There's a bed, a dresser, a couch, and a desk in the farthest corner. You change out of your uniform and quickly make your way to bed.

"Captain Y/N! Come quickly," you suddenly wake up from yelling outside of your door. You quickly throw on your clothes and grab your raincoat. You secure it by fastening the button on your breast and quickly make your way down to the main hall. There seems to be panic in the castle as you pass people. You grab a Scout that was running past you.

"I demand that you tell me what has happened," you say with a serious tone. "C-Captain Y/N, Commander Hanji's test subjects have been killed," he says clearly nervous. You let go of his arm and then continue your way to the main hall. "All of this panic over her titans," you mumble. Once you get to the hall you meet everyone else there and all saddle up your horses. You rode to where they kept the two titans and get off.

Hanji immediately starts breaking down and the rest of you are just confused. The titans carcass is all that is left. "They must've been killed at dawn or later, otherwise they wouldn't still be smoking," You say aloud. "H-how did this happen?" Eren questions. "Let it go, this is a matter for the Military Police," Levi tells him before walking away.

You follow him to leave Eren to his thoughts. Levi stops in front of Erwin as do you. He walks forwards and puts his hands on Eren's shoulders. "He's going to come off creepy if he keeps acting like that," you mention. "Indeed," Levi says. Levi turns and starts walking once Erwin turns around. You follow once Erwin starts walking.

"So what exactly is this expedition you're planning?" you question him with interest. "I'm afraid I cannot share those details with you quite yet Y/N," Erwin responds. You stop walking and he continues on to Levi's side.

Once they're out of earshot you stomp a foot on the ground. "I'm afraid I cannot share those details with you quiet yet Y/N, but Levi's a different story and gets to know everything before you," you say in a deep voice trying to act like Erwin. "I didn't want to know anyways," you say tapping your foot on the ground.

"Oh great now the shorty's talking to herself," you hear Oluo say. "Oh shut up you Levi wannabe," you tell him before walking back to your horse. Not knowing where Levi headed off to with Erwin, the six of you ride back to the castle.

 **NeonOfFairyTail 6/4/17**


End file.
